


You

by SaltwaterJanuary



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Self-Insert, Silver Is Husbando, This Can Be Silver X Reader If You Pretend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: A reminder of those special times. Even when they're out of sight. Oneshot.
Relationships: Self-Insert/Silver the Hedgehog
Kudos: 1





	You

_You_

"Wow…H-hello."

I laughed quietly at his cuteness. My nimble fingers- painted a light blue- traced the edges of my mini dark-grey dress, which went just to my lower thighs. My light-colored hair flowed down past my shoulders, loosely. I didn't know why, but he was stunned.

I smiled. He was the stunning one- so silvery and sleek, his hips curving just perfectly, and his quills the most handsome in the world. Not to mention, his eyes were beautiful like the thousand stars above.

The hotel lobby dimmed around us.

"Are you ready for the night out?" he asked, and I watched in admiration at the way his lips formed the words. "Absolutely," I said.

* * *

The cold night was basking in the silent presence of the stars and the moon.

But here I was, watching his gaze; his golden eyes. As we walked along the sidewalks, I breathed into his fur and wanted to die there.

This night was a dream. Because of him.

* * *

I stepped into the hotel shower, turning around to see a dark figure in my sight- so close I couldn't see it. I screamed and knocked the thing to the floor- turned out to be a bath mat that was hung to dry.

Silver laughed and stomped on it. "I'll defeat it for you!" We both laughed.

* * *

My arm reached out to touch the bark of a tree. He watched, thoughtfully. "Your arm is beautiful."

* * *

We stood back in the hotel lobby. "Thank you. That was lovely."

He smiled. "You were lovely."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The music faded, but our love didn't fade with it. Didn't fade with the number of steps we took; the number of planets we traversed.

* * *

He gazes at me, from across the skies; tells me every day to keep going, keep hoping, keep loving.

_Because love never fails._

**Author's Note:**

> This is an...interesting older work of mine. To be honest, I don't regret one bit of it though. It's a shameless self-insert romance with my husbando. Nowadays I wouldn't have written this but...I'll give my slightly younger self the excuse. 
> 
> I hope, in other ways, that it's a nice reminder of those special moments you might have with someone...maybe a husbando or waifu, I don't know.


End file.
